


Hero

by lorilann



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment in the Black & White Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually seen any of the event to be truthful. I don't own _General Hospital._ It belongs to the Disney Corporation, ABC Studios and the writer(s) who created these characters. I do this in fun and make no money from this piece. This is the first in at least a two-part series.

**Title:** Hero (1/?)  
 **Fandom:** General Hospital  
 **Characters:** Georgie Jones/Logan Hayes  
 **Prompts:** steel, wandering, shiny  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 710  
 **Summary:** Just a moment in the Black & White Ball.  
 **Author's Notes:** I haven't actually seen any of the event to be truthful. I don't own _General Hospital._ It belongs to the Disney Corporation, ABC Studios and the writer(s) who created these characters. I do this in fun and make no money from this piece. This is the first in at least a two-part series.

 

Georgie was finally at a Cassadine ball but she wasn't enjoying herself. She always thought she'd be with Dillon but that was just a dead fantasy now and Spinelli, her oblivious crush was crushing on some other blonde. And she'd brought the one guy she knew was free, Cooper and that's only because he's on the outs with her sister, Maxie. Sometimes she wondered what was wrong with herself. Everyone else had a guy who was interested in them. Where was her guy? 

Walking away from the room of dancing or otherwise engaged couples, she wandered through the dark halls that were lit with only candled sconces which added to the dark, edgy vibe of the castle. Georgie studied all the priceless pieces of art and memorabilia that the Cassadine family had acquired over the years. Forging deeper into the belly of Wyndemere was putting her on edge, _the feeling of someone watching her was ridiculous_ , she silently scolded herself. 

Finding herself suddenly engulfed in darkness she turned trying to take herself back to the main room. Georgie was becoming increasingly frustrated with the lack of light and her lack of direction. Closing her eyes to get a grip on herself she laughed at the sheer stupidity of the action in the dark which actually made her feel a little better. 

**_Thump_ **

**__**Hearing a thump her eyes popped open trying desperately in vain to see anything. _"No more solitary excursions,"_ she told herself. Putting her hand out to check for any obstructions she plowed on at a steadily increasing speed until she crashed right into something large and metal. 

"Shit," she stated to no one, while laying on her back with the great hunk of metal sitting on her. Pushing little by little she was able to move the cold metal off her chest allowing her to breath with ease. Sighing loudly, she started to make an internal list.

_"Ok, Georgie Jones, that was a bad idea all around. No more roaming through strange places. Always carry a mini flashlight for just this type of thing. Don't run or speed walk in dark corridors - it leads to nothing good. Safety in numbers is what they say, follow that advice. Look into talk a class on survival training. I doubt anyone's even noticed I'm missing anyway. Sure, smart, responsible Georgie. She has her head on straight, she's probably sitting somewhere safe and waiting patiently. Where is someone? Anyone? That's right Georgie they're smart enough to stay together."_

__She groaned at her ridiculous situation. "How does a police commissioner's daughter get trapped under a suit of armour?"

**_Thump_**

__Another thump in the direction of Georgie's head had her struggling to see anything. "Shit. Where'd she go?" Georgie heard from a distinctly male voice that she knew she'd heard before. _"Who is that,"_ she wracked her brain for an answer. 

"Hello?" she called out.

"Where are you?" the man asked.

"Logan? Logan, is that you?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it's me doll. Where'd you get to?"

Georgie giggled with relief, "I've never been happier to know you're around."

"That's good to hear. Now just start talking so I can find you."

"Okay. So that was you following me earlier. You know, I wouldn't be in this position if you'd just said something," she admonished.

"Sorry."

"You're not sorry," she huffed.

"Yeah, you're right," he chuckled. "It just seemed like the thing to say."

"Watch were you walk. If you step on me you'll need more than a lame apology," she warned.

"Get off the floor then, doll."

"I'd rather be upright but I'm pinned under a suit of armour."

"What? How'd that happen?" Logan questioned. When he didn't get a response he laughed.

"It's not funny."

"Oh, but it is. That was you making all that noise, girl?"

"If you weren't sneaking around being all stealth, I never would've gotten turned around."

"Hey, Prin--"

"Ow."

He was concerned now, "What's wrong?"

"You just stepped on my hair," she stated swatting at his leg.

"I'm sorry," Logan responded, lifting his leg. 


End file.
